Old SkyeNew Skye
by cherry.girl.xxx
Summary: It's a one-shot, set after 1st ep of S2. Skye-centric. Characters are probably OOC. You gotta read to find out ;]


**A.N.: Hey Guys!  
I know I know I should be posting new chapter of 'Her Past or Maybe Future' but I'm so freaking busy right now that I really don't have time to do that.  
Also after seeing first of episode of AoS season 2 my mood instantly went down…  
And here's the reason why I'm posting this little one-shot, blame it on the writers and the fact that I probably watched at least 15 times that heartbreaking scene between Skye and Ward, and basically that scene led me to this fic…  
And one more thing, characters might be OOC, but hey, it's my right as a writer to make them like that ;]  
I didn't had time to proof read it so, I'm sorry for all mistakes.  
P.S.: Please, don't hate me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. they all belong to creators and their respective owners.**

**Old Skye/New Skye**

'_You should've ran faster'_ – this words still echoed in Skye's head, while she was lying in her bed, replaying over and over again conversation between her and Ward. It's been two days after their encounter.

Skye was known for first talking then thinking and right now she was starting to regret what she told her former S.O. She was still fighting with her thoughts; on the one hand she knew that Ward was just a serial killer, a traitor, right now – their enemy. But when he… he insinuated that he was trying to commit a suicide…

Skye never saw someone that broken… that damaged as Ward was at that moment. And then she basically told him that she was sorry that his attempts ended without success. Did she seriously tell him, what she did?

Old Skye would never do that…but she wasn't "old Skye" anymore, she knew that very well. But when she thought about Ward… him being dead… her heart clenched and she involuntarily shuddered. Now, her conscious wouldn't let her sleep.

Skye was after almost 3 hours of turning from one side to the other on her bed when she finally fell asleep. Not for very long, though. At 3 a.m. there was loud banging on Skye's door that eventually woke her up.

She quickly got on her feet and rushed to the door to open them.

'Fitz!' There he was, standing in front of her, heavily panting, clutching his sides. 'Leo, what are you doing here?' She knew that she had to be very calm while talking to him. Their engineer still suffered from brain damage.

'There's, there's…' he started, trying to catch his breath. 'There's something going on… going on… yes, downstairs, thank you, Simmons.'

'What's going on?' Skye asked worriedly, why they haven't woke her up?

'I don't know. They wouldn't let me in… all I know is that umm… May's there, Coulson and umm… Tripp! They were calling Tripp for some reason!'

Skye was starting to feel more and more nervous with each passing second. She quickly put her sneakers on, not bothering to tie them up.

'Fitz, you said downstairs, where precisely?' Skye was trying to stay as calm as she could.

'They said something about… about… Vault D, I knew that, Simmons, yes, I was getting there!' Fitz turned back to Skye, but she wasn't there. 'Skye?'

Skye was already speeding downstairs, muttering under her breath 'no, no, no, please no.'

When she finally got to the Vault D everything went as if in slow-motion:

May and Koenig were trying to stop her from seeing anything.

But she saw them – Tripp was shouting some orders and at the same time trying to give a cardiac massage to the motionless body that was lying on the floor in front of him.

Skye knew that that body once belonged to her ex-S.O. – Grant Ward. She wanted to help them somehow, do something, but now she just stood there frozen. She was silently praying to God, that nuns in St. Agnes once told her about, that Tripp would save Ward. That stupid Robot won't die.

Few minutes later everything stopped, because Tripp said 5 words that left Skye's world shattered in pieces.

'Time of death: 3.21 a.m.' Trip sighed and covered upper part of Ward's body with white sheet.

As if Skye gained back control over her feet, she ran to place where Ward lied. She wanted to yell at him to get up and stop playing some stupid games.

When she stopped in front of Tripp she tried to get passed him. She wanted to at least look at Ward for the last time, because before Billy and May wouldn't let her see his face and Skye just needed that. Look at him one last time.

But before she had any chance to tear that white sheet from his face, Tripp stopped her.

'Don't, Skye' he started. 'Trust me, you don't want to see this…'

Skye looked at him shocked, her eyes were already full of tears, but now she started sobbing uncontrollably.

'How? How did he-' she couldn't finish her question.

'He ran with full speed into this electric barrier' Tripp said carefully, not wanting to tell her all details.

Only now Skye realized that she felt the smell of burned clothes, hair and flesh. She clasped her hands over her mouth, quickly turned around and ran upstairs with full speed.

Skye felt sick, she had to get out of there, and she had to breathe with fresh air.

'I'll talk to her' May said and went after Skye.

* * *

May found Skye on the roof. She was sitting on the ground, rocking herself gently, holding knees and crying silently.

May sat near her and heard Skye murmuring 'it's my fault. I was such an idiot…it's all my fault…'

She put her hand on Skye's shoulder and started gently 'It's not your-'

'IT IS MAY!' Skye interrupted her. 'He saw me for the first time after few months, he tells me that he tried to kill himself and what am I doing? I'm acting like a cold, heartless bitch!'

'Skye, listen to me' May started again, but Skye shook her hand off and quickly got up. She started pacing back and forth like an animal in a cage.

'NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME!' She was now furious. 'I'm not the only one who killed Ward. We all did! We all changed! What happened with Coulson and his "Everybody can be saved!" or "Everyone deserves second chances!"?!'

May saw that Skye was hurting. To be honest she never suspected that young agent felt such strong feelings towards Ward. 'Skye' she started one more time, her voice soothing. 'I can help you.'

'OH, YOU'VE HELPED ME ENOUGH ALREADY!' Skye cried. 'You made me this, this… this person that I am now' she pointed at herself, look of disgust in her eyes. 'No, I'm not even feeling like a person anymore. I'm just another agent, right? Another tool, to beat Hydra' Skye laughed bitterly.

'No, Skye…'

'Oh, wait, no! Of course not! I'm an 0-8-4, I might be more useful than average agent' Skye said, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

'Skye…' May sighed defeated. She decided that she'll speak with her, when she'll calm down a little bit.

'You know what? Maybe Ward was working for Garrett when he was my S.O., but at least he wasn't trying to change me into a mini version of himself' Skye said and quickly ran down the stairs that led back to the building.

On the way to her room Skye passed Coulson. 'Skye, are you-'

'Leave me alone! I don't need any of you!' She screamed wiping off tears from her cheeks.

_I need Ward. _Skye thought devastated.

* * *

'Skye, Skye!'

'No, leave me alone' Skye mumbled.

'Skye, wake up' Leo shook her gently.

'Leo? What? What's going on?' Skye asked panicked.

'Nothing, nothing happened, well beside the fact that you were, were… umm… yes, screaming, thank you, Simmons.'

'I was screaming?' Skye was confused.

'Yeah, I heard you from my room, that's why I came here. I think you were having a… umm… what's the word? A nightmare.' Fitz looked at her sympathetically.

Skye sat straight on her bed, her feet on the floor.

'Were you crying?' He asked concerned.

Skye's hand immediately went to her cheek, where she could still feel fresh tears.

'Wait, so… it was a dream?' Skye asked carefully not wanting to get her hopes up. That pain she felt not long ago felt very real.

'What was a dream?' Now it was Fitz's turn to be confused.

'Thank you, Fitz' she pecked him on a cheek and sprinted from her room downstairs to the Vault D.

Fitz still stood in Skye's room, tips of his ears pink. 'What did just happen?' Fitz asked himself.

* * *

Skye stood in front of a metal door that had sign 'VAULT D' on them. She was scared of what she might see there. What if it wasn't a dream? What if Ward wasn't there anymore? Skye took deep breath and opened door, clutching in her hands tablet that was controlling electric barrier that was shielding her from Ward before.

Skye took few steps down the stairs and switched lights on. What she saw brought new tears to her eyes.

'I wasn't expecting to see you coming back here' Ward smiled gently. He couldn't believe his eyes. 'I guess now you know that I was telling-' Ward couldn't finish his sentence, because Skye ran to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

As soon as Skye saw Ward in relatively good state, she was overwhelmed with relief and joy so she could only cry.

She quickly tapped few commands on the tablet and turned off the electric wall. She had to be sure that her mind wasn't deceiving her, that her _Robot_ was alive.

To say that Ward was shocked was a misunderstanding. He had no idea what was going on, but honestly? He didn't care. Skye was hugging him and that's all that mattered to him in that moment.

In a couple minutes Skye and Ward heard someone running and heavily panting. Skye turned around, not letting go of Ward's hand, still holding it tightly. She saw agent Koenig, blazer thrown quickly over his pajama.

'What in the earth is going on in here?' Koenig was looking really pissed. 'Grant Ward, please, step away from agent Skye.'

'Billy, it's okay, I came here and did this' Skye quickly assured older agent.

'You did that?!' Billy looked at her wide-eyed. 'What has gotten into you?!'

'I had to talk with him' she said innocently. 'Please Billy, can you leave us for a few minutes?'

'Uhh…' he was fighting with his thoughts. 'Coulson is going to kill me and he' Koenig pointed at Ward 'is a dangerous prisoner, Skye-'

'I would never hurt Skye!' Ward interrupted him.

'Billy, please…' Skye pleaded. 'Few minutes.'

'Fine' he sighed. 'But you'll deal with May' and with that he went upstairs.

Skye finally turned back to look at Ward, her eyes all red and puffy.

'Not that I mind this visit in the middle of a night, but why are you here, Skye?' Ward asked curiously.

'I had really, really bad dream and it felt so real… when Leo woke me up, I had to make sure that you're okay…'

'You had a nightmare?' Grant was looking at her worriedly. 'And Leo woke you up? Why?'

'Apparently I was screaming so loudly, I woke him up first…' Skye muttered.

'Tell me about that nightmare' Ward wanted to do everything in his power to comfort Skye.

'No, I don't want to… it wasn't true so it doesn't matter anymore…' she smiled weakly. 'What I wanted to say is… Grant I'm really sorry…'

'Sorry?' Ward looked puzzled. 'For what?'

'I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier… and I'm sorry for my whole attitude… that wasn't really me…'

'You don't have to apologize, Skye' Ward started. 'I know that you hate me and as I said I'm not expecting your forgiveness, I know what I did-'

'No' Skye interrupted him. 'I don't hate you, at least not anymore…'

Ward didn't know what to say, he was that shocked.

'Look' Skye started again. 'We can't change what happened, and that doesn't mean that you're forgiven, because you're not, you did horrible things, Ward-'

'I know that' he interrupted her.

'Let me finish' Skye said impatiently. 'But (in the past, I don't know about present day) Coulson was always all about second chances and I'm willing to try and give it to you.'

Grant was again shocked. He didn't expect to hear that, especially after their last encounter…

'I want to know' Skye continued 'why you did what you did. I want to find out who Grant Ward really is? And that mean, that I'll be coming here more frequently and not only to get information about Hydra. Are you taking my peace offer, Grant?' Skye took out her hand for him to take it.

'Of course I am, it's more than I could ask for' Ward was now grinning. He took Skye's hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss her gently.

'As I said, that doesn't mean that you're forgiven' she warned him.

'I know that' he replied seriously.

'Great' she smiled, proud of herself. 'Now, I have to go and I have to turn on this barrier again' Skye started heading back to the stairs. 'I'll see you in few days, goodnight' she smiled at him gently before turning lights off.

'Goodnight' Ward returned her smile, thinking how stupid he wanted to end his life. If Skye wouldn't come in this night, he would surely fried himself on that wall, or at least hurt himself very much.

But now, some things might change, because he had new purpose – something or someone to live for.

Tonight Skye gave him more than he could ask for – hope.

THE END

**A.N.: Any thoughts? Comments?  
I'd love to hear some words from you.  
I gotta tell you that I've only seen first episode of new season, I haven't seen second one yet, so I have no idea what happened in it.  
Oh and my internship is ending soon, so I'll be able to get back on posting chapters of Her Past or Maybe Future ;]  
Cherry ;]**


End file.
